masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Trandra
Welcome back (...again) Good to see you back? Up and ready for MEA? :)--DeldiRe (talk) 09:01, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm excited to see the new galaxy. I expect more activity as the hype gets bigger. ^_^ Trandra (talk) 15:11, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Homepage Homepage needs a huge refresh. Don't you think? --DeldiRe (talk) 21:58, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, but I'm not much of a designer. Plus we should probably get it more mobile-friendly. Lots of things we ought to do. Trandra (talk) 22:02, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I guess that we coould ask some help from wikia staff. A nice homepage such as on DAwikia could be great and userfriendly. --DeldiRe (talk) 22:52, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :::I've been working on some ideas for a new homepage as well as game/series portals during the year but simply been too busy to develop it further. I have a few weeks off around New Year so I might be able to mock something up soon. Asking staff for help is not a bad idea, although it would still have to be in close collaboration with us since they don't have the same familiarity with the wiki's content and structure. Elseweyr talk • December 16, 2016, 10:24:05 (UTC) ::::I also have a few days off around new year to help you on this matter. Do you know someone in the staff that we should contact? I could already propose a draft for the structure. If we go further, I will create a project forum page. --DeldiRe (talk) 10:45, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sandbox it up! I'm looking forward to seeing what Elseweyr has in mind. Trandra (talk) 16:01, December 16, 2016 (UTC) help with uploading pictures and their names Hi Trandra, Im pretty new to wiki edits, but i wanted to contribute updating a picture of Alec Ryder, in the "Alec Ryder" wiki page, and in the process i found an issue, that maybe you can help me with. I uploaded the image directly from my PC, however even when in my pc is called "alec rayder.jpg", once I upload it into the wiki it is named "Large.img (1).jpg." and I was not able to change that name (or at least i didnt see how). As a result i could update that page and all with the picture, but with that awfull and unefficient name. If anyone wants to find the picture of alec rayder, ¿do they have to search for Large.img...? its just wrong. So if you can tell me how to change the names on the pictures that i load, it would be very appreciated. Ty in advance! 11:15, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Hello there. I have marked your images for deletion because they do not meet the quality standard per our Manual of Style. If you would like to save them, you can mark them as personal images by adding this tag Category:User Images for use them on your personal user pages. We can wait until we have better quality pictures to for the wiki pages. :If you need to rename images, please let me know what you'd like to rename them to. Trandra (talk) 15:33, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Cleanup Hi Trandra, I'd like to clean several pages before MEA arrives but I don't really now what could be improved. *Mass_Effect_3%3A_Omega/Fight_for_Omega *Mass_Effect_3%3A_Leviathan/Conspiracy_Accountability_League *Alliance_News_Network/Profiles_in_Courage *Alliance_News_Network/SolComms *Alliance_News_Network It's quite important to do it now as such stories could arrive with the launch of MEA and we need to know how we can put them on the wikia in a nice form. --DeldiRe (talk) 16:41, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :I don't really know how to make it prettier either. They're Twitter archives -- Twitter isn't the easiest to read at the best of times. Trandra (talk) 17:34, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I do agree, we should remove the tag. Especially because the tag is not on the sollcomm page which is the most ugly (no pictures at all) :)--DeldiRe (talk) 13:14, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Could you please revoke TemporaryEditor78's admin privileges? Please just glance at his talk page for 2015 or 2016. He does not leave reasons for his edits and is EXTREMELY rude, nasty, and flaming with other members of this community. He speaks for himself. He often bans with no warnings, and enforces policies without any thought at all just because he likes them whether or not the community feels otherwise. He is a bully. Scott & Sarah's page edits: I noticed you reverted my changes on these pages, I don't think that should be. Could we discuss the changes? Infobox & navbox naming/categorisation cleanup Hi Trandra, haven't seen you in a long while. If you have the time please check out and leave your thoughts/vote on this project. 10:09, March 28, 2017 (UTC) TemporaryEditor78 TemporaryEditor78 Was gonna ask you more seriously about talking to TempEditor about his behavior and constant violation of the wiki's rules (No warnings. No reasons for reverts. Insulting people asking him why they were banned) But after looking through his talk page and edit history it is abundantly clear that he is immune from the rules AS HE HAS BEEN BREAKING THEM ON A NIGH WEEKLY BASIS FOR YEARS. Very sad. Literally hundreds of community members have been scared off and harassed by him over years with 0 repercussions. You should be ashamed. I see how you handled a recent complaint by allowing him to ban them for 'vandalism', I see he was also called out for his blatant abuse of his admin status and nothing was done. Well this is not 'vandalism' it is a valid complaint so if I am banned for sharing this with admins and nothing is done about it you're just further proving my point. 06:37, June 12, 2017 (UTC)